The Girl Who Did Not Scream
by ashmarie1333
Summary: Charice fears for her life when she is saved by a stranger with a taste for blood. Will he save her as he promises, or will the Purge end with the young girl's blood staining the floor? Charice must choose between faith and fear, and her choice will change her life forever. -Special thanks to my sister for the characterization of the Polite Stranger-
1. Hunted

**Hunted**

Charice usually liked grocery shopping, but not on March twenty-first. If she had not grown up in a safe little country town, she might have known better than to go out in the streets of the busy city on the night of the Purge. She had only moved to New York somewhat recently- less than a year prior. She had never experienced a Purge in Suffolk County before, so she could not begin to expect what greeted her as she walked to the store only four blocks from her house. The curvy brunette turned onto the right street and stiffened, her red-painted lips turning down in a rare expression of dismay. The place was crawling with strangers in creepy outfits. Weapons were brandished carelessly. The Purge was starting soon, and participants were eager to begin.

Walking quickly into the store, she ran her shaky hands over the skirt of her dress. A dress was a silly thing to wear on such a night, but for one thing she never expected to be leaving the house. For another, she was in mourning. The loss of her grandmother was devastating, causing Charice to feel quite alone. The black attire suited her emotions. The recently-eighteen-year-old moved swiftly to the aisle she needed, her ivory skin looking especially pale now that she was realizing the danger of her situation. Her parents had misunderstood- they did not know how bad the city was. She would have to run home if she wanted to make it in time. _If I don't find what I need in two seconds, I'm leaving,_ she thought anxiously.

It was at that moment that she turned the corner at the end of the aisle and ran right into a man. He skidded to a halt, barely touching her as he jumped back with the reflexes of a cat. He stepped away nervously, running his fingers through his golden hair. He had brown eyes that glimmered above a dimpled smile. The polite and handsome young stranger spoke in a charming tone. "Wow, that was embarrassing. My apologies miss, for invading your space. " Charice's smooth white skin went bright pink, her dark brown hair falling forward as she dipped her head apologetically. "The fault was mine. I suppose we're both in a hurry?" The stranger smiled, a motion that crinkled his eyes. "Tonight is not a night in which you would want to get stuck on the road. Getting home as soon as possible would comfort me most." He rolled his eyes a little, as if thinking himself silly for being outside. "My name is Caleb." He offered his hand, and Charice shook it. "I'm Charice, but most call me Cherry."

Caleb was handsome, but something about the bright fervor in his eyes made Cherry shiver- his eyes burned with a fierce anticipation. His was the look of a child about to play his favorite game. His smile widened slightly, revealing gleaming white teeth like fangs. "Cherry. It is a pleasure to meet you- you have an interesting name, unlike me." He was looking at her, examining her. Perhaps her wavy brown hair and chocolate eyes pleased him, for he seemed to linger a moment before turning. "A girl like you shouldn't be out so late. Some people Purge early, so I do hope you'll be careful. I'm scared, myself." Cherry chuckled nervously. "I'll be getting home, then. Perhaps we'll meet again?" Caleb nodded. "Farewell, good luck." Quickly he was gone, passing her smoothly and letting his tall frame brush against her slightly. Cherry looked the other way, noticing a girl with a knife hovering nearby. With a shiver, Charice left the store, abandoning her task.

Caleb's words drummed against Cherry's ears. He had given her advice, spoken kind things, but something was off. His expression was so carefully formed, masking something, and the way his mouth wrapped around the word "Purge" was like a caress. He had not seemed threatening. He did not ask her for any personal information, though that was expected. Nobody gave away details on Purge night, not even within a week of the Purge. Everything the man had said was cautious, friendly, but that did not explain the chills permanently running down Charice's spine.

Beginning to run in her ballet flats and seriously regretting her choice of clothing, Charice was not far from home when the sirens began to ring. They were so loud, shattering what silence there had been and shrieking a warning for some- it was a beacon for others. As Cherry darted home, a group of people crossed the street ahead of her. If she kept going, she would cross them. Freezing, she was trying not to panic when she heard someone behind her. "Cherry?" called the voice, and she whirled around to see the boy from the store. Caleb was holding his hands up, showing her he meant no harm. Charice must have looked like a fawn in the hunter's scope- her eyes were wide in fear. Caleb spoke again, looking concerned. "I know you don't Purge. Why are you still out?" He crept toward her on long legs, and Charice glanced up to notice that a second group of people was in the distance behind him. His own Purge group. Cherry spoke carefully but firmly. "You're right, I don't Purge. But you do, I can see that. We just met in a _grocery store,_ so I'm going to try and run home while you go do…whatever it is you're going to do."

Turning on her heel, she was about to take a step forward when she remembered she was completely unarmed. The group ahead of her was moving on now, meaning she could run towards her street as long as Caleb did not follow her. Caleb chuckled darkly behind her. "Why do I have a feeling you are stuck out here? Missed lock up at home, dear?" The group in front of them stopped again, seeming to deliberate before turning and heading straight towards Charice and Caleb. Caleb quickly ducked into the dark alley beside them and grabbed Cherry's hand, pulling her toward him. Charice was pressed tightly against him, squirming for a moment. She froze when the group passed by the alley, her breaths halting.

After an eternity, Charice heard the enemies engage with Caleb's own people. There were gunshots and screams, but eventually silence. Caleb let Charice go, and she pushed away from him, her back hitting the opposite alley wall. "Don't grab me like that," she whispered defensively, her mind reeling. "I believe I just saved your life, miss," he said, crossing his arms and smiling. "I may purge…a little. But trust me dear, I am a saint." he spoke the words like a promise. "I can save your life again, if you wish. I mean either you run loose with a tiny little knife..." he paused, opening his jacket to reveal a gun and a small pocketknife. He closed the blade and tossed it to her. "…With a tiny knife." he continued. "And likely get killed. Or, you can come with us." Cherry winced. "Us? I think your friends just got slaughtered." Caleb glanced out into the street and sighed. "Shit. All right, we're both screwed. Now I have to find new friends to Purge with." Charice stared. He was worried not because people died, but because he needed new comrades. _He's insane. I'm trapped with a psycho._ Truthfully, that bright light in his eyes was looking more and more like the glimmer of madness.

Caleb spoke again, with intensity. "Look, my house is further away than yours, but you can't guarantee your parents will let you in. I can take you into my house and you can lock yourself in a room or something if you're afraid I'll…hurt you." He looked forceful; like he needed a partner the same way she needed protection. He wanted to be alone on Purge night just as much as she did. The girl nodded at last, frowning. "Alright, since it's my only option I will follow you. But once we get there you are staying far away until I decide to trust you...which will not be likely to ever happen." Cherry was normally very sweet. She loved everybody and never even questioned regularity. Purging was something she rarely worried about; Purge night for her was Taco Tuesday, with locked doors and windows. Taking a deep and shaky breath, Charice followed this man, practically a stranger, into the blood-soaked streets.


	2. Willing Prey

**Willing Prey**

Caleb gestured kindly ahead of them. "Ladies first? If I fall I'll hit you and we'll both die." He was referring to the metal ladder running up the side of the tall building they faced. They had scurried across streets and through back alleys to make it this far, every step a life's risk. Now he wanted her to climb a ladder. Charice Grey winced, but knew he was right about getting higher up. The sun was still setting, so looking at the rooftops meant looking right into the sun. Huffing a little, Charice prayed as she began to climb. Her prayers were silent, of course, in her head. Still, being a devout Christian she had to try something. Usually when she prayed it was in gratitude, but now she was begging for protection.

Halfway up the ladder, one of the rusty metal rungs snapped out of place. Cherry was falling, her hands desperately trying to catch the bars but they slipped right past her. Then something warm hit her from behind- she had fallen right down to where Caleb was climbing. He caught her waist with one arm, not letting her feet knock his legs out from beneath him, and used his other arm to hold the ladder tightly. Cherry quickly got a hold on the ladder again, clinging to the cool metal. "Thank you," she gasped quietly, glad she had not screamed so that nobody would be drawn to them. Caleb smirked. "I've saved your life twice now. You need to catch up." Her back was to his chest, and she could feel his arms tense with the effort of catching her and still staying balanced. Her mind addled, Cherry quickly resumed climbing. She made it to the top and climbed onto the flat roof of the building, which was some sort of insurance company. She turned and gave Caleb a hand up as well.

Running his fingers through his hair, a habit he seemed to have, Caleb let out a long exhale. "Most girls would be screaming and crying. You're very brave. Let's go." He went to the edge of the roof, and hurled himself off. Charice cried out and ran forward, but then saw what he was doing. There was another roof, slightly further down, just below. Caleb's strong frame glided through the air like the leap was nothing, and he landed firmly on the opposite building. "It's not that bad," he called. "Unless you would rather die up there." He turned away, and Charice's jaw tightened. She was strong- she was a dancer, with lean muscle and long legs. She could jump. It wasn't really that far, but it sure was a long way down if she missed.

Slipping off her shoes because she knew they would fall off anyway, Cherry gauged the distance and ran forward. She pushed off from the edge of the roof, stretching her leg to reach for the next surface. It was like flying, but halfway across she remembered she had no wings. Her heart was slamming against her ribs, her lungs tight. She stumbled as she landed, and she was close to missing, but she made it. Her breaths were ragged with panic, her pallor ghost-white but for her red cheeks. Shaking, she tried not to look back at the jump she had just made. Caleb was already walking to the next leap. "Adrenaline rush, huh? By the way, who wears a dress on the Purge?" Cherry frowned as she caught her breath. "I told you, I didn't mean to be out here. I...I'm not from the city; I didn't think this would happen. Besides, it's not just a dress. It's like a mourning gown."

Making her way to the other side of the new building, Charice felt her face redden more. She must have looked like an idiot, running around in a dress with no weapons and no way to protect herself. She trusted this stranger, this polite and attractive stranger, but she had no way of knowing if he was just going to assault her or kill her as soon as they got to his house. Deciding to have faith in the Lord and follow her instincts, she followed Caleb as he made the second jump. Caleb looked bemused as they landed, looking over at her appraisingly. "You didn't expect this? Darling, you're in the city, of course there's going to be trouble." Charice looked down awkwardly, her breathing quick for a new reason.

Just as Caleb was suggesting they try a different route, there was an explosion of sound. Gunfire peppered the air, and Caleb grabbed his shoulder. "Shit!" he spat, pulling out his own gun and firing back at the men, who were standing on the roof Charice had just left. "Jump, now!" Caleb ordered, though he had just been saying the distance was too great. Charice obeyed, racing forward and throwing herself blindly to the next building. Caleb landed a second before her, and turned just in time to see the girl miss the target. Cherry managed to grab the concrete vertices with one hand, but her fingers were quickly weakening. After all of this, she was going to fall. Charice tried to use her feet to push herself upward, but she was barely managing to prolong her grip.

Suddenly Caleb was there, taking her by the wrist and tugging fiercely upwards, his face red and eyes full of desperation. "No, no, no," he muttered. "Come on, you can do it, darling." He gave one more pull and Cherry managed to scramble onto the roof, scraping her elbows and knees in the process. For some reason, all she could think was that he'd used the word darling. She had never heard anyone really say that, save one instance. When her mom had a miscarriage, her dad called her mother darling. It seemed a very sincere form of endearment for someone she hardly knew. Looking at the pursuers, she saw them aim. "Duck!" she called, tugging Caleb down just in time. The bullets missed, keeping him safe from further injury.

Standing, she glanced back and saw that only two people were following them now. Another round of bullets sprayed the building and Charice felt her body catch fire. Pain shot through her, blossoming across her side. A bullet had hit her ribs, only a graze but deep enough to take out a large portion of flesh. Cherry let out a scream, clutching her ribs and falling to her knees. Her vision was spotty, her pulse becoming more and more rapid though she tried to slow it down for fear of losing blood. Caleb stood between her and the enemy, firing again. "Where did it hit you?" he demanded, and Charice managed to catch her breath. "I-it's a graze, I'm alright we have to keep going." She stood again, keeping her left hand clamped on her right side.

Caleb was injured too, but he did not seem to care. He looked toward the next roof, his eyebrows knitting together. "You can't jump…" he looked at her again. "We have to; those guys can't reach us from so far away. Okay, I'll go first. You can make it, I'll catch you." Cherry nodded, still trying to slow her breaths so she would not bleed so heavily. Caleb leapt across the next gap, and then turned to wait. Charice steadied herself, trying to control her fear. _I'll make it- this is not where I die._ She ran forward, jumping one last time.

Caleb was very strong. When he reached out and caught her, he took all of her weight despite his bulleted shoulder. Even once she was standing he did not let go, instead putting one hand on the uninjured side of her waist and looking down to examine her wound. "Don't fret," he said in a voice so soft it was almost sad. He moved aside the torn fabric to see the extent of the wound, and then frowned. "That's not good, graze or not. My shoulder's fine, I can get the bullet out later. But we should hurry." Cherry watched as he moved to find an escape. "Please, don't worry about me." She said, feeling guilty. "I wouldn't be hurt if I hadn't been so stupid and gotten locked out. She tried to sound casual, like her skin was not alight with pain. She had followed his every order as they traveled, but she did not want him to feel she was a burden.

"I'm fine, I've been shot before. This way," Caleb said, pointing to a fire escape on the side of the building. As they scurried down he chuckled. "You know, we're practically two for two now. If you hadn't been in need of my help I would have died with the rest of my group." He held up a hand for silence before she could answer, peeking around the corner of the building as they reached the ground. "Okay, it looks clear. I have a car by that office building, we can make it to my house now." He led the way into the street and across a mostly-empty parking lot. He had an expensive car; one Charice's father would have sold himself for. Mr. John Grey owned a car company, but this was something even he would pine for. Charice climbed into the passenger seat, clenching her jaw in pain.

"Just for the record," Caleb panted as he turned the key. "I would have opened the door for you." He was obviously in pain, but he did not say anything. She wished she could help him somehow, to make up for all the things he had done: saving her life and taking her to his home so she could be protected. "Why are you doing this?" She asked aloud. "I mean, we don't even know each other. Why would you save me?" Caleb smiled, and she noticed that the bright insanity was fading from his eyes. "You are a very surprising girl," he said, looking over at her. "Well, you don't see a girl like you on the streets often now do you?" he smiled. "I am kidding, but really I saw a innocent girl in need of help and I was there to be your knight in shining armor. If you were a Purger, I would have killed you." Charice looked at him carefully, wondering exactly why he Purged. He did not seem like the usual type, and the mystery intrigued her.

It took ten minutes to reach his house, due to the fact that the streets were clear and he was driving at eighty miles an hour. When they arrived, Cherry gaped. He had a three-story mansion, a huge lawn, and a pool. There were security measures beyond compare, and as he escorted her to the front porch she could hear barking inside. The girl flinched, thinking it would be a bad time to mention she was allergic to just about any mammal you could name. Caleb opened the door and swiftly grabbed the huge Doberman's collar, tugging the creature away as it barked and snapped at the intruding Charice. "Heel!" Caleb ordered, and the dog settled down. Once he had put his guard dog away in a separate room, Caleb smiled. "Time to lock up, get the security armed, heal you, heal me, get you some water or something, and then lock myself in my room for your safety."

Watching as her savior began locking the door and pressing buttons on his security panel, Cherry remembered what he had said about her being brave. He was wrong about that; she was a pushover, too kind and gentle to protect herself. She always did what she was told, she always did her homework and practiced her instruments and went to school meetings. She didn't have much of a social life besides doing what she always did. She was in dance, she played piano, and she was in the church choir. All were classic goody-girl things. Her only emotion showed when she painted and even her paintings were always the same innocent scenes. Yet, she felt differently now. Something had swelled inside of her, something new and raw and alive. Her fear did not smother her, instead allowing her to crawl from the oceans of danger and stand on warm new soil. Her eyes glittered, her cheeks were roses, her lips curled in a triumphant smile as she realized she had made it to safety.

In a way it was unsurprising when she said, "You don't have to lock yourself away. I wouldn't have trusted you earlier, but I do now. You saved me, several times. Besides, you have no reason to trust me either. That's like locking up the snake without locking up the tiger. Both could be dangerous, or both could be harmless. There's only one way to find out." Caleb smiled. "Well, thank you for trusting me, darling. Now comes the not-so-fun part." He walked down the hall into a large kitchen, getting out a first aid kit. He handed her bandages and a wet cloth. "The bathroom is down the hall, you can patch yourself up for now but you'll need stitches in the morning. I'm going to take this bullet out." He pulled off his suit jacket. Cherry almost asked what kind of person wore a suit on the Purge, but was distracted when he took off his shirt as well. He was all muscle, with tan skin that was decorated by scars. Blood ran down his arm, strikingly dark against lightly bronze skin. Cherry turned abruptly, going to the bathroom to handle her own wounds. She had never been alone with a shirtless boy in his house before, to say the least, and despite the fear and pain she was very interested in taking a closer look at those scars.

Locking the bathroom door and unzipping the top half of her dress, she let it fall so she could see the bloody area on her ribs. It was easy enough to clean, though it burned like mad. She plastered the gash with bandages and washed the rest of the dirt from her body with the wet cloth. After rinsing her feet in the sink and combing her hair with her fingers, she wiped the traces of water from her body with a towel and zipped her dress again. She could hear Caleb in the kitchen, cursing and groaning as he removed the bullet from his own arm. When it was silent she returned to the kitchen, tiptoeing nervously.

Caleb stood in front of the kitchen counter, bent over so his healthy arm was on the granite and his head drooped. Silhouetted by the kitchen lights, his hair hung down damp with sweat and blood. It was an image that seemed to imprint itself into Charice's memory, and she somehow felt she would linger on it for many weeks to come. "I may not know how to dig out bullets," she murmured, drawing closer. "But I know how to wrap up bloody arms." She pulled the first-aid kit closer to her and took what she needed. She worked with slow and deliberate movements. Her cold fingertips skimmed his feverishly warm skin here and there, but she forced herself not to notice. Cherry just did her best not to hurt him, and hoped he did not secretly want her to back off. Once finished, she stepped away again. "Sorry for invading your personal space, sir." She said, quoting what he'd said at the grocery store upon running into her.

His face was still hidden by shadow, but he thanked her. "I'll be back," he said, standing straight and smiling a little. "I would never look so bad in front of a lady." Caleb disappeared up a flight of stairs, leaving Charice to stare at her shaking fingers and wonder why she felt terrified and exhilarated all at once.


	3. Released

**Released**

Charice looked up warily as the kind yet strange man returned from upstairs. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt and tan shorts, his hair changed from slicked back like an old movie actor to a more casual and messy style. He looked so clean0cut, not at all like someone who would Purge. Then again, she supposed he did that on purpose. He wore expensive suits and spoke eloquently, saying all the right things at the right time to get his way. "You put on an excellent show," Cherry said boldly as he stopped in front of her. "But I bet there are all kinds of dark secrets in that pretty head of yours."

In her stomach, something twisted. Like fireworks and flames exploding inside of her, spreading through her veins. Some might describe love that way, but she knew better. She was feeling the urge to paint, to draw, to etch this moment down on paper. This dark fear, this morbid obsession she was feeling could not be described. Even as Caleb spoke she knew she would have to understand her emotions before she could ask him anything. Seeming to shy away from her impertinent observation, Caleb smiled. "Is there anything I can get for you?" Since she was feeling brazen, Charice nodded. "Do you have a paper and pencil?" Her fingers tapped her leg nervously, her mind flashing with the image she so desperately wished to paint. It was dark, twisted, evil, and full of blood like nothing she had ever done, nor desired to do. Still, she did not shy from it. If anything, she wanted to see more.

Caleb nodded, seeming thoughtful. "Follow me." They walked down the hall to a sunroom with pale green walls and a few comfortable couches, along with bookshelves and a desk in the corner. "I work in here, there should be pencils and paper." He dug around for a moment. "Aha, here we go." He produced a blank piece of paper and a few different art pencils. Cherry took them, and Caleb seemed to notice her surprise. "I don't have much time to draw or anything, but I have art supplies. What are you using it for?" He sat on one of the couches, his arms spread across the back. "About your comment. I have a ton of secrets. One you already know, I Purge." he said it as if the act were a normal everyday occurrence. "Please don't tell anyone. I plan on becoming a member of government, and I doubt knowing I Purge will get me many votes " he smiled and shrugged, not seeming to notice his bandaged shoulder. "But seriously I am not a bad guy." He looked away, his eyebrows furrowed. "At least I don't think I am." Caleb was silent for a moment, seeming to debate his cruelty.

While he spoke, Charice folded herself onto the other sofa and sketched furiously. It was second nature to her; she drew so often that the pencil felt attached to her body. She responded to his comments in a soft voice, concentrating on her work. "I don't think you're that bad. You saved me. Nobody else would have. You said if you saw another Purger you would kill him. That implies you kill bad people, thereby making you slightly less bad." Caleb chuckled, and then surprised her with a question. "Could I try to draw you? I haven't drawn in forever, but it would be the second Mona Lisa when I finished." Cherry raised an eyebrow, still working. "Mona Lisa? I'm hardly Di Vinci worthy. "Then again, maybe Mona Lisa was more fascinating than we realize. Maybe Di Vinci met her on the street one night and jumped with her across the city rooftops. Maybe they both got shot or something and that's why she's not smiling." The image was funny, but Cherry was too focused to laugh.

It was quiet as Charice finished her sketch. She finished the piece in only a few minutes, faster than she had ever drawn in such detail. The drawing was a burning pyre, but instead of wood the fire was using a pile of furniture and items as fuel. Around the fire, Purgers danced in a circle. They leaped in the air and twisted like the smoke above them, while the stars glittered beyond it all. The whole scene took place in the middle of a city street. She hadn't ever drawn anything like that before, not once. Fire, sure; but it was always on a candle. Dancers, yes; but they were always on a stage. This image seemed insane to her. If her parents saw it she would be kicked out of the house. Satisfied, she put her pencil down.

Caleb's voice pierced her thoughts. "May I see?" He reached forward and took the sketch from her. His fingers brushed hers, and she shivered. As his gleaming eyes examined her finished work, he looked surprised. "This is wonderful. There's so much value…your art is amazing, Charice." It was the first time he'd used her name without saying "darling" or something similar. She still liked the way her name sounded in his mouth. "Thank you," she replied softly. "It's new for me. I don't draw things like that." Her adrenaline had crashed long ago, but she felt her heart beat fast every time she looked at him. He was terrifying in a mesmerizing way, like when you couldn't stop looking at the bloody scene in a horror film because it fascinated you. Caleb spoke again, pulling her away from her thoughts. "I would like to see more of your art. That is…if you wanted to meet again." Cherry felt her cheeks redden. "I think I would. I would like to see you."

She fell asleep on his couch, woken in the morning by the screaming sirens that announced the end of the violent night. Cherry would later find out it was one of the most active Purges since the founding of the event. Caleb gave her a ride to the hospital, but as she walked through the doors she glanced behind her and saw that the polite stranger was gone.

Caleb thought about the innocent young girl he had rescued. She had perfect curves, thick eyelashes and smooth rounded lips. Her eyes were bright and her smile was never over used, it was real, not fake. She was gorgeous. Of course he had to meet her on the Purge. It was the night he most cherished, an opportunity to cleanse himself and let go of his anger. Instead he had saved a girl he did not know, and he would probably never see again. As he parked his car in a hidden spot outside of the hospital, the pain pulsing in his shoulder forced the woman from his mind. It was just an accident- they would not meet again.


	4. The Ache

**The Ache**

Charice walked out of her house the same way she had since March twenty-first. She wore a black dress that tied around the neck and showed a lot of skin on her back. Her wavy hair was up in a high ponytail, showing off her neck and shoulders. She had heels on, and her nails were painted an iridescent black like oil slick. Her face was the only thing without black, as she was wearing ruby-red lipstick. Normally, she would have been scared to wear such a showy outfit, but it was the only thing that made her look nice nowadays, and the dark colors matched the conflict inside of her heart. Under the makeup her skin was pale and shadows darkened her eyes. She hadn't slept properly in weeks because she was plagued by nightmares. She would wake at 3am and feel the urge to paint, so she would turn the lights on and work until the sun shone through her windows and it was time to go to school. At which point she would hide the paintings in her closet so her parents wouldn't see. All of the paintings were similar: either images of people dying/being sad/ running or images of Caleb. His eyes, his silhouette, even just his evil little smile that said more than words ever could. When she wasn't painting him, she was listening to creepy music or hardcore rock or anything she could listen to that made her _feel_ something.

It was May, and in the last month or so Cherry had realized that all her life she'd been so "perfect" that she forgot what reality was. She'd been a portrait, painted to look one way and never changing. Now the canvas was torn, and she had once again tasted what it was like to be alive. The anger, the fear, the sadness, they were so shocking _that_ night. Now all she wanted was to feel those tortures again. Lost in her bottled up thoughts, Cherry was surprised when she looked up and saw that she'd driven to campus and parked without even remembering the drive. Time passed that way a lot lately, in disjointed fragments. She would be brushing her teeth one second and be outside and ready the next. Sighing, she got out and located her two best friends, Talia and Madison. Everyone just called them T and Sonny, being that artists could never just have normal names. Cherry tried to greet them with a smile, failed, and just followed. They were talking about some other college visiting, but Cherry didn't care much. Lots of students from said college were touring the campus, trying to combine the art school with their technology courses.

Just then, she heard her friends say a name. _Caleb Rhys_. "No way," said Sonny. "He's even more perfect up close. You know he's like the best student in the state? Perfect grades and everything." Cherry's head snapped up so fast her neck hurt. There he was/ He wore a maroon sweater over a white collared shirt, his hair gelled to perfection and his eyes alight. Charice's whole mood changed. Her skin turned colorful again, her back straightened, her heart began to beat faster. "Caleb," she whispered. Then she said it louder, her smile spreading across her face. "Caleb! You're here!" T was staring. "You know him? Why are you all hap-" She stopped, clamping her lips shut. "I mean, hello. I'm Talia, but you can call me T. And this is Sonny. You know Cherry?" Charice nodded, confirming that they knew each other, but her eyes were fixed on Caleb Rhys. He shook hands with her friends, but seemed fixated on her as well.

"What are you doing here?" Cherry asked breathlessly, staring at him with awestruck eyes. She wondered if his emotions were conflicting the way hers were, waves moving in opposite directions. She was excited to see him, but she knew not why. He was a killer, one who Purged, and it went against everything she had ever believed to be so infatuated with him. She had become obsessed, sinning in her thoughts and praying to see him one more time so that she might sin again. She prayed for guidance, for forgiveness, and for understanding. Caleb looked at her with a strange pleasure in his eyes, almost like a greedy relief. "What am I doing here? I'm head of the interschool relations committee." He said it like it was obvious. It should have been; both Charice's art university and Caleb's business institute were young colleges, founded only a few years prior. Still, they were practically Ivy League schools. It was beyond fortuitous that Charice and Caleb would happen to meet here. It was an act of Fate.

Caleb looked at her for a long time before his lips slowly formed words. "What are you doing at this moment? Might I steal you away?" Charice's porcelain skin flushed red, as it often seemed to do when he was near. "I suppose that would not be amiss." She glanced at her friends, who grinned. "We'll leave you alone," Sonny said, and in a flash the girls were gone. Cherry stepped closer to Caleb ready to follow him wherever he might go. When they first met she had been in flats, and her head only came to his chest. Now her heels gave her height, so her eyes were level with his lips as they formed a crooked smile. It was hard to believe that he wanted to spend time with her. Over the two months since the Purge, he had probably only thought about her once or twice. She'd thought of him endlessly. It was like she was a fish, and he was the ocean. Without her he would continue like nothing happened, but without him she would be lifeless. Her mother had realized almost immediately that something was wrong when Cherry got back from Caleb's house, and not just physically. She had told Cherry: "You look like a candle that just got put out." Now Charice felt like someone had lit her again. She was brighter, warmer, and consumed. It was a dangerous feeling.

They began to walk across campus, and Charice did not care if she was missing a class. Caleb pulled a cigarette from a case in his pocket and placed it between his lips, flicking a lighter open. "How have you been?" he asked as he exhaled a small stream of smoke, turning his head away from her. He looked like a model from the 50s. He seemed unreal. "I've been…well let's just say my day is getting better with every passing second." He smiled a little and then looked at her more closely. "Do you always dress that way?" he asked, and suddenly Charice felt self-conscious about her backless dress and dark colors. "Um, not until recently. A few days after we met, I guess. Why, not in your favor?' The thought of him disliking her made her scarlet lips turn downward in a pout. He shook his head quickly, not wanting to offend her. "No, not at all, I mean…I like it. I like that you're not too girly. It's elegant."

Charice looked at him carefully, and noticed that every girl they walked passed stared at him before giggling and scurrying away. The thing that sent them running was the same thing she was drawn to- his authority and intimidating posture sent a trill of fear down her spine. The madness in his eyes was magnetic. Just looking at him was blasphemy. Bringing herself back to earth, she smiled at his compliment. He spoke again, looking curious. "You know, you left that sketch at my house. I can give it back to you, if you'd like. Do you have any art here at your school?" Charice nodded, her ponytail swinging. "I do have some. But don't worry about giving the sketch back I already painted the image from memory. If you want to see some of my art, it's just here in the Visual Hall."

Leading the way to the display cases, she found the painting gallery and pointed out the one she had turned in. It depicted a silhouetted couple kissing beneath a cherry tree. The only colors were the white sky, the red leaves, and the black of the tree trunk and silhouette. It was a watercolor, her least favorite medium. She preferred oil paints. "That one is mine, I used to be quite proud of it, but I've done much better things now." Nowadays her paintings were so dark and so full of _him_ that she kept the works hidden away where her overbearing parents would not find them.

"What else do you do?" Caleb asked, tilting his head in a way that suggested he had spotted something he liked. Judging that he was looking at her, the piercing stare made Charice squirm. "I sing, I dance, I speak two languages, and I play piano. I sound like a show-off, don't I?" Caleb shook his head, a broader smile revealing his gleaming white teeth. "Not at all. I play as well, and I like languages. French, German, and I am trying to learn Russian." It seemed like Caleb had been taught the same way she had. Charice spent hours every night practicing her dance and her music. Her father had taught her how to play piano, and he would force her to memorize music scores in less time than most adults could. The pressure was so much sometimes that Cherry nearly broke, but her passion kept her going. Her father was the reason she did so well in the arts, but in any other subjects she was useless.

Caleb was finally just as fascinated by her as she was by him. The two chattered for a long time, and the girl admitted that he made her nervous. Caleb smiled politely. "You make me a little hyper as well. I suppose we're both just…fanatic at heart." Every word he spoke was clearly formed, the timing adding weight to each sentence. Cherry hung on those words. The more they talked, the more excited she got. "You know, our music department here is huge. Would you like to see?" As they stood she wondered if he would bring up that night, the Purge. He seemed so normal now, a perfect schoolboy. Where was the killer she had met and feared?

They entered the first band room, the one with the best piano. "You must have been a busy child, learning things like this," he said, gesturing to the grand piano before them. "We would have gotten along. I wasn't a normal kid, though. When I played games, I always played the bad guy." His eyes glimmered, but not the way Cherry remembered. It seemed that fierce intensity only appeared on the Purge. Charice sat on the piano bench, and Caleb regarded her softly. "Play me something," he said, and then swiftly added, "Please?" Cherry turned obediently, feeling as though there was nothing he could demand that she would not give up. She played a slow French song, noticing that Caleb closed his gleaming eyes while he listened.


	5. Riches

**Riches**

Both Charice and Caleb had courses to attend, but Caleb gave her his phone number and offered to take her to a movie after class. It was only after they had parted ways and Charice was listening to a lecture that the shock wore off. She was going on a date with a handsome, crazy, poetic Purger. If her family found out…she shook her head a little. They need not know that he participated in the Purge. Still, how could she justify this? He had _murdered_ people; who knew what else he had done? On the Purge, anything was legal: rape, thievery, all that you could think of and more. How did Cherry know he wasn't a lot guiltier than he claimed?

Despite all of the teen's worries, she could not help the lovely ache in her stomach when she saw Caleb's lean frame silhouetted against the afternoon sun. He was waiting in the student lot, already somewhat familiar with the campus. He opened the car door for her with a warm smile. They went to the movies without really knowing what was showing, but in the end chose a horror movie. Charice almost laughed; the fear she felt in his presence was exactly what she was addicted to. The dim lighting in the theater made her nervous, especially considering that the venue was almost empty. The movie had been showing for a few weeks already, so there were only a few other people watching.

Charice was trying to pay attention to the commercials, which she usually liked, but the feeling of Caleb's eyes made her cheeks burn. "Why are you staring at me?" she finally asked, looking over at him incredulously. People like him did not stare at people like her. The strong predator gazing after meek young prey. She knew his age now; he was about three years older, twenty-one while she was eighteen. As she questioned him he chuckled, a dark little sound she was becoming well acquainted with. "Imagine, if you were staring at a pile of gold. A bright light shines down, glistening on a few diamonds here and there creating a soft hew on the flaxen coins, two giant brown treasure chests filed with even more valuable secrets inside. Wouldn't you want to stare? I would, so I stare at you darling. You're beautiful in every way. Perfection." Charice was speechless for a moment, her cheeks pink again. "I…I'm not perfect. I mean, I don't believe in perfection. But thank you. You're _so_ kind." Caleb looked at her bemusedly. "No such thing as perfection? I don't believe that, not when I'm looking at a princess such as yourself."

The movie started then, saving Cherry from having to embarrass herself with an answer. It was true, all her life she had been taught that nobody was perfect. Her father would remind her that no matter how amazing she was somebody would always be better. It kept her humble. She had many flaws, such as her lack of bravery. She never misbehaved, out of fear. She was average in her academic courses, and she broke under emotional pressure easily. Though she believed everyone had problems, for her, Caleb was flawless, immaculate, ideal, and incomparable. He was smart, funny, polite, gentle but also strong, slick, cool, and very good-looking. He was like a guy version of her, except he didn't mind skipping class or killing people. He was everything she needed, but nothing she would have thought to ask for. Cherry realized she had started staring at him, too. She snapped her head forward, hoping he hadn't caught her because she could never come up with an explanation as smooth as his. That, and it was embarrassing.

Caleb grinned. "Scary movies don't work on me. I've seen much worse, and I can always tell when something is about to happen." As he spoke he pulled out his phone to turn it off, but the device slipped from between his fingers. He bent to retrieve it and straightened just as something jumped out onscreen. Startled, the killer let out a squeal and started in his seat. Instantly Charice laughed, the sound pealing like a bell in the now-quiet theater. "What happened to nothing scaring you?" she giggled. He frowned but rolled his eyes. "I just didn't expect that one!"

Charice jumped every time something scary happened, grabbing Caleb's arm for protection and curling up against his side, only the armrest between them. She was sure if she did not dreaming about Caleb that night she would be having nightmares about the movie. She relaxed as the horror took a break, thinking about all the sweet things Caleb Rhys had said. He had called her beautiful, and adorable, and there was the whole _flaxen coin_ thing. She wondered why he liked her so much, if that was how he felt. Maybe he just wanted to be friends, so he was treating her kindly. Or maybe he was just experimenting with the sweet little girl. Cherry heard a tiny voice in her head. _Or maybe he was thinking about you, too. Maybe for the past two months he's been looking out of the window at 2am and wishing he knew your middle name. Maybe you guys were thinking the same things._ She frowned, exhaling deeply and trying to get those silly thoughts out of her head. There was no such thing as love at first...well, love at first purge. He was just being a gentleman, and so she would have to be calm. Not too fast, not too desperate. For now, they were just friends. _For always- he doesn't like you._

When the movie was over Caleb drove her back to campus, where her car was waiting. Her school was different from most colleges: dorms were rarely used. She still lived with her parents, in a house not far from the school. Caleb kissed her hand before letting her go and that kiss lingered as Cherry drove, her brain drunk with his scent and smile.

It was three-thirty in the morning when Charice woke up with shaking hands. Her dream was so vivid, so passionate and warm. _What is wrong with me? Why am I dreaming of him?_ She rose, tugging her nightgown down around her legs and padding barefoot to her closet. Flicking on the light, she pulled out a twelve-by-twelve canvas and her case of paints. She wanted to make sure she did not forget the images in her mind. Her nights had been going this way for weeks, a sleep full of dreams and nightmares stronger than hallucinations, interrupted only when she woke to paint or sketch the scenes. It was past four when Cherry finished. She looked at the painting with a huff of relief. It showed two faces, two sets of lips viewed so closely only the mouths down to the tops of necks could be seen. They were backlit, the visible colors quite dark and hiding any detail. Only she knew whose lips they were and she both longed and feared that the image might someday come true.


	6. Cleansed

**Cleansed**

Charice heard a firm knocking on the door and smiled to herself. Her lips, stained red as per usual, parted in a wide smile. She darted down the stairs, her pale mint-green dress swishing about her knees, porcelain legs a blur in her haste. She yanked the door open a moment before her father got into the entryway. On the other side awaited Caleb, his eyes flicking over her as he smiled in return. "Charice. I'll admit I was worried you would not be answering the door." Cherry opened the door further to reveal her father, who was listening with a stern expression. "And who are you?" John Grey demanded. Charice rolled her eyes, putting on an angelic tone. "Daddy I told you, this is Caleb Rhys, the boy from our sister university."

Her father examined Caleb, who was nearly equal in height and looked very clean in his button-down shirt and khakis. "Hmm. Right. Come in." As the older man stepped away, Caleb slipped nervously inside. Cherry almost laughed- the big bad killer was afraid of a devout Christian car salesman. As the door clicked shut, making Caleb look as though he felt trapped, Mrs. Grey approached. "You must be Caleb. I'm Cherry's mother, Brenda. Where are you two going this evening?" Caleb looked at Charice with a slightly panicked expression. Cherry looked at Caleb with a laugh. "Just dinner. I'll be home before curfew." Her mother nodded. "That's right you will. Well, we won't keep you. Have fun." She kissed Cherry's cheek, and the girl turned to Caleb so he could lead the way. Before she could show him out, her father put his hand on Caleb's shoulder. "You take care of my Cherry. You hear?" Charice rolled her eyes and hugged her father quickly around the waist. "He will, and has plenty of times. I mean, not that we've gone out plenty of times, but-" She frowned. "Look, I'll see you guys later. Love you, bye!" She slipped outside, dragging Caleb with her. "Sorry. He's not normally that protective, he's actually sweet. I promise."

They walked down the front steps and to the curb, where Caleb opened the car door for her. As they drove they talked about school, sports, other things that they did in free time. Caleb played varsity soccer, which impressed Cherry further. She had played a season of soccer in elementary school, proving that she was a much better dancer than soccer-player. The conversation stopped only when the car was parked in front of a pretty little restaurant she had never been to before. Caleb opened the door for her again, a custom of his. Cherry wondered again about his parents, where they were and if they were proud of their son. She would be, if she had a son like him.

As they approached the hostess' podium, Caleb snuck a candy from the little bowl. Once the two were seated, Charice spoke again. "So, I have a very important question. What…" she paused, letting tension build. "…Is your middle name?" Caleb flinched, looking embarrassed. "It's horrible. Fine, my middle name is _Winsome_. It means agreeable and lighthearted. Both are wrong. I am not agreeable, if I were to be an agreeable leader then the Purge would last a month instead of a day. I am not light hearted; I always look at the bad side of things." He lowered his voice and seemed to be looking through her, at nothing, at a vision or a memory. "I believe in revenge..." he coughed, loosening up the mood and clearing away his angry scowl. "The best kind of revenge is the revenge of success. It's not harmful and it makes your bulli- enemies look weak." He shrugged and Cherry noticed he had stopped himself from saying the word "bullies," as though it suggested weakness.

Charice thought he must have been deeply wronged in the past to look so dark. To bring him out of his reverie, she answered the question as well. "My middle name is Aerin, so my full name means kindness, charity, peace, and grace- which is about the Christian-girl combination of meanings I can think of. Unlike you, my name fits me quite well. I don't think I've ever even frowned at anybody, much less gotten revenge. When I am angry, I paint, dance, sing- you get the idea." She straightened in her chair as the waiter returned to give them their drinks and take their food order. One flaw of Charice's was the she embarrassed easily. One aspect of this was that she hated eating in public, for fear of making a mess. It was for this reason that she ordered the smallest and least messy food item she could find.

After the waiter was gone Cherry spoke her mind. "I'll admit I am still quite puzzled. Our companionship seems the most unlikely in the city. How did you and I just happen to meet and become...friends? Under normal circumstances, I doubt it would have been an occurrence. I just mean, with you being so smart and popular and high up in business, while I'm the little farm girl that likes to paint and write songs. Not to mention the whole innocent versus aggressive personality conflict." Caleb shook his head immediately. "Darling, I have no clue what you are saying." he leaned forward grabbing her hand and holding it in his, unleashing a flock of birds in Cherry's stomach. He seemed to do it platonically, but it felt the opposite for her. "I am not all that great and you're not all that bad. You're the definition of perfection so don't ask why we met. You see..." he paused taking his hand off of hers and laying it down on the table next to hers, much to Charice's disappointment. "Your hands are the same size as mine, see five fingers on each hand, no scars, same with me besides that killer hangnail right there. I may be a little taller and have a gorgeous grin, but your talent is just as good as mine. You and I are no comparison; only in the minds of others and I don't care about the others." He leaned back again, his speech at a normal pace now instead of a poetic rush. "Why? Because if anyone has to worry it's me. Am I good enough for you?" The young man laughed slightly.

Charicelaughed as well, leaning back. "You're sweet. I am not perfect; perfection does not exist. I learned that a long time ago, and it's a life motto of mine." She smiled, and then thought for a moment. Was her hand ever going to stop tingling, and would it be weird if she never used that hand again? She found herself looking at him and smiling, just content to be looking at him. Watching his face, memorizing the way his lips moved, just being obsessed in general. She felt nice, relaxed. Even though her life was busy and always full of challenges, with him she could just be calm, sitting at a table, talking about aimless little things and enjoying the evening. She was not used to that. She had not been in very many relationships in the past, only one or two. The first had not been official, and the second did not last long because she never had time to make it work. Cherry was the type of person who always felt guilty if she failed to please her friends or boyfriend. Whenever she cancelled plans she felt horrible for weeks, and she always over-apologized. Caleb seemed not to mind when she made an error, over-talked, stole the moment. He liked watching her just as much as she enjoyed watching him.

Caleb stood up and slid into her booth, his heat giving her goose bumps in an oxymoronic way. He pulled out his phone. "I want to show you something. In the meantime as it takes forever to load- technology hates me- I will ask you a question. Who is your favorite poet?" He looked down waiting for the blue bar to fill more than halfway. Caleb smiled she answered "Shakespeare." "What? Shakespeare? Poet and play writer? I love him, too. " Caleb coughed and fixed his collar. ""O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," he quoted and went to take another sip from his water until she responded: "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." He looked up at her and she gave him a look as if expecting him to continue, so he did. "Then move not while my prayer's..." he paused looking into her eyes. His hand found hers on the table and he held it softly. "Effect I take. Thus from my lips-" his lips were inches from hers, their noses touching. "By thine my sin is puuurrrged." he drew out the "u" in a soft purr. Caleb kissed her softly and her heart raced faster than one hundred horses before stopping completely. Her lips curled upward in pleasure against his, but the moment was brief. Caleb smiled and pulled away. "And you don't believe in perfection."

In that moment, Charice was tempted to change her philosophy. Her cheeks were red, both from excitement and reticence. Letting out a shaky little breath, she flicked her dark eyes up to his. "I would recite an entire play for the chance to kiss you again." Her whole self was sparking, alive with pure energy but floating like a feather. She was surprised she could even talk with all the emotion coursing through her. Right now, with fire in her veins and her heart racing, she knew she wanted to paint him, to once again immortalize him in brush strokes and oils. "All in good time," he answered, looking down at his unfinished phone. "Well I was going to show something but it won't load. Anyways..." He continued and moved back to his seat across from her. Cherry almost frowned when he moved away again- the air seemed colder without him. "After we finish here, can I take you to a favorite little spot of mine?" Caleb offered. "I found it with my dog- Bullet, you remember- and I wanted somebody to share it with." Cherry's heart leapt at the thought of another few moments with him. "That sounds lovely."

They finished their dinner slowly. They talked all through eating, taking turns. He did not flirt or mention the kiss, merely being a gentleman. He laughed at her silly jokes while she hung on every word he uttered. She hadn't ever met anyone, besides her father, who could keep her really interested in a conversation. Usually her friends were materialistic or not quite as passionate as she was. Caleb seemed to be genuinely fascinated by every topic that came up. He didn't just make small talk he actually had things to say. After he paid- always the gentleman it seemed- they went back to his car so they could drive to the park where his special place was. Cherry settled in the car comfortably, noticing again how relaxed she was in his presence. She felt warm and cozy, partly from eating good food and partly from being happy. She looked out the window at the passing night and smiled slightly to herself. "I should commend you. So far I haven't found a single bad thing about you. My parents will be disappointed they can't complain about anything." She left out the Purge thing- in her mind it seemed Purge Caleb and Everyday Caleb were completely different people.

They arrived at the park, stopping by some bushes where the streetlights' glow could not reach. Caleb led her down a hidden pathway, holding aside thin branches so they would not harm her. She longed to hold his hand again, but feared rejection. She had noticed his hands were rough but still gentle somehow, like he was always very careful. His movements were deliberate, purposeful. Not wild and callous like most men. She liked that caution. Looking around, she took a deep breath and smiled. The occasional flicker of fireflies, which still swarmed even though it was the beginning of autumn, lit the night. The trees smelled strong and the air was warm though balanced by a cool breeze. Crickets chirped and an owl hooted somewhere in the distance. Charice closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sounds and scents. Her steps were light, barely making a sound on the path.

Her wish came true when the path forked and Caleb took her hand, guiding her gently down the right road. Soon the trees gave way to a tiny clearing, which was shaded by a large cherry tree. The roots stopped at the bank of a glittering lake. On the other side of the water were tables and swing-sets- part of the park- but the tiny spot was split away from everything else. Cherry stared, the beauty taking her breath away. "Do you like it?" Caleb asked, removing his jacket and laying it on the ground, gesturing for her to sit where the fabric would protect her from dirt and bugs. She blushed, a frequent action with him around, and accepted the spot. "This is amazing," she breathed.

Caleb looked down at the sweet girl, watching the emotions play across her face as she spoke. They began discussing their interests again and her eyes were alight with excitement as she talked about her favorite authors, composers, and paintings. Already he considered her closer than a friend, the affection he felt startling. He always pushed people away; he had managed to shut everyone out until the damned girl snuck her way in. Curiosity flared in him and he finally asked, "As long as we're discussing favorites, who are some of the best people in your life?" He expected her parents or best friend, but instead her perfect lips formed the words, "You. You're one of the most important. I don't think I need to elaborate." She gave a coy smile, and his lips lifted as well. "Me? I'm honored. I like you, too. You're definitely my favorite person. That is not a surprise, but I am shocked that you would choose me over all of your friends and family." The scarlet that crossed her cheeks again was endearing. She appeared to think herself unworthy of his affection, though in reality the opposite was true. He was a monster; she was an angel. To love her would be to trap her in shadows, his devil tail wrapped around her in an inescapable trap.

When the air began to smell of rain and the innocent beside him was beginning to shiver, Caleb stood and took Charice's hand, liking the feel of her creamy white skin against his fingers. Reaching up with his free hand, he snapped a flower from the branch of the cherry tree and pressed it into her hand. "For you, darling," he lulled, gazing at her shy expression once more before turning back to the path where they would once again begin parting. The drive home had a sad air of finality, the coming rainstorm adding to the longing atmosphere. They reached her house too soon, so he walked her to the door in a childish attempt to prolong his time with her. He rested his hand against her cheek, which in its color reminded him of roses and snow. Taking her left hand, he pressed his lips softly against its back. "Goodnight, darling. Sleep well."


	7. Minutes

Minutes and Seconds

Charice sat beneath the cherry tree with Caleb again a few weeks later. It was surprisingly cool for spring, cool enough that she leaned against him for warmth as they talked. "I have something for you," he said in his husky voice, the words lilting. He opened his palm and revealed a shiny silver necklace. The pendant was not a diamond heart or anything romantic like that. It was a tiny silver wolf. "Since you're allergic to dogs, I figured this way you could a least get close." Charice laughed lightly. "That's so sweet! Help me?" she turned and lifted her brown waves from her neck. Her skin was cold enough that his fingers felt feverish against it as he clasped the thin chain.

When he was done she leaned against him again. "We should get to know each other better. I mean, I know your favorite color and everything, but I don't know how you think. I don't know your pet peeves or enemies." She smiled stepping closer and narrowing her eyes. "Tell me all your secrets Caleb Rhys." She laughed. "Just kidding. But you can ask me anything; I'm an open book. I've never done anything bad, and what's _bad_ to me is probably nothing to you anyway." She wasn't trying to be blunt, but it was true. She seen him use a gun- she had never even played paintball. The worst thing she created was in her closet, and painting was not a crime. _But it's a sin to think the things you've been thinking. To be so lustful and angry and vengeful as you've been lately. You shouldn't be so emotional, and Caleb makes you this way. What would father say if he knew?_ Charice blinked hard, trying to clear her mind. Caleb also seemed to be thinking hard.

"Charice I can't do this." he said suddenly, leaning back and away from her. "I... I never have been in a relationship like this. You're so serious, we both are. I didn't even think you would like me so I worked so hard to get your attention and now I don't know what to do with it. If you really like me, because I really like you..." he paused looking at his hands again and not into her eyes, as if afraid to see disappointment, disgust, or terror shining back at him. "Even though we have known each other for a month, 16 days, 1 hour, 3 minuets, and 24, 25, 26 seconds, if you see me as someone you really like then... I _can't_ keep my secrets from you. I want to tell you before I fall in love with you... any more. " Caleb took a shuddering breath and looked out at the lake. Instantly guilt filled Cherry's mind. She had only been joking, but Caleb was obviously very worried that she would not accept him. That fear was understandable- normally she wouldn't have. If it were anyone else, she would have run away a long time ago.

Sighing, she started to reach for his hand but stopped. How quickly the feelings had escalated. "Caleb, you don't have to move fast if you don't want to. I've never been in love, either you know." She smiled softly. "All my life was just the same routine every day. I never got angry or sad, never really felt any passion at all. I was an empty vase. And then came you. So I promise that I do like you, and your feelings are not unrequited. But you do not have to tell me anything unless you're comfortable. Because whatever it is that you're hiding, it doesn't matter to me. I know every girl says that to the guy she loves, but it's true. No matter what you've done, it doesn't matter. It's too late anyway." She didn't say out loud exactly what she meant, but "too late" was really "too late because I'm already completely obsessed with you." Cherry knew what it was like to have a crush. She'd had plenty. This was not a crush. When you have dreams- and nightmares- about someone the night you meet them, when you have two sketchbooks full of drawings of his face that is not a crush. She had drawn him over four hundred times. So she knew that no matter how many people he had killed, how many things he had done, she would follow him. Just thinking of the intensity made her hands shake.

"I was born in the west, Nevada," he began carefully. "My parents were middle class workers and always talked about working hard or 'you won't do well in life.' I had an older brother named Ethan. I was 9 then he was 12 and my sister, Lily, would have been 4. I was the middle child. Ethan was perfect. His hair was the best color, he was average height, and muscular. I was tall and scrawny. Even the bump on my nose meant I wasn't good enough for them." his voice quivered, not from nervousness but controlling anger. The thought of his parents seemed to make him go ballistic. "I was abused by my father. If I missed five points on a test I got five beatings to make up for it…anyways, my sister was abused, too. Mostly it was me, I never let them hurt her. By the time I was twelve my sister got sick. She didn't make it long after that, thanks to no treatment. She just laid in bed the rest of her life while I watched. Thing is, she was not treated well because they liked buying beer more than medicine for her. When they did get meds they just got high off of them. I ran away, I couldn't take it anymore. " He sighed. "Long story short my first Purge was to get rid of my parents, and my brother after that. Now any jerk I see wrecking someone else's life? I take care of them, too. Ever since my last purge, when we met, I've had no interest in purging. I have better things to think of- you. If you want to leave because of the blood on my hands you can, I won't mind. If I went into detail you would hate me. I just can't tell you, I don't even remember half the things I've done."

Charice was quiet for a while. She could picture everything that he said, including the angelic sister he described. What kind of people would do that to their children? How could anyone hurt a little boy and girl that way? It made her fingers tighten into fists, but after a moment she spoke softly again. "Caleb, I'm sorry. I can't even think how it must have felt. Anyone who does that to children deserves what they get." It was quiet again, but Caleb eventually whispered, "Tell me about your past. Distract me."

Charice knew her chatter would pull him out of his memories; he had admitted it before. "My story isn't special. I was born and raised in Pennsylvania, I started taking dance, singing, and art lessons when I was about two or three years old. I went to church two or three times a week, I was very sheltered. My parents love each other but they never kissed in front of me. I hardly knew what kissing was until I was thirteen or so. Out in the country, the Purge never really existed for me. In our town, everybody loved God and loved each other. I feel badly, knowing that I was living such a carefree life when others suffered. Even though I worked constantly, improving my talents and helping people, it wasn't the same. I never had and trouble, I never got into a fight. What sort of life is monotony? When we met, when I finally felt fear, it was addicting. I think that's where the story really begins."

Caleb took her hand, leaning forward again so his forehead touched hers. "And begin it has. I like our story." The tip of his nose was red from the breeze that chilled them both. His hair was slightly disheveled from leaning against the tree. "Charice, my darling Charice, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me." Cherry grinned, her eyelashes brushing his cheeks in their proximity. "I thought you'd never ask." She turned her head and pressed her lips to his cheek, unable to contain a short laugh when he was startled by the kiss. It was late at night by then, but Cherry decided that for once it was acceptable to stay out until midnight.


	8. Drake

Drake

Caleb, now the polite boyfriend instead of a stranger, insisted on taking Charice out to eat one Saturday. "We're going to a party tonight," he informed her as they walked out of the restaurant. "Until then, I'm not quite finished with you. Where would you like to go?" The girl laughed. "You want _me_ to choose?" Caleb smiled, the dimples in his cheeks prominent. "Anywhere as long as you don't have to leave my side, darling." Rolling her eyes, Charice found a store that looked interesting and dragged him inside. It was a music store, but there were lots of other things. There were books, instruments, old records, and art supplies. Charice found a record with a man's face on it and held it up to her own. "Do you find this attractive?" she giggled. Caleb looked up from his phone with a concerned expression, but then laughed.

Tilting her head, Cherry set the record down and looked over his shoulder. "You've been texting furiously since we got in here. Why so busy?" It was no big deal, Charice tried not to be one of those needy girls. Still, Caleb rarely had his phone out when they were together, claiming that it was rude. The boy looked up, turning his phone to sleep mode with a click. "Oh, my friend was just asking about the party. It's at one of our sororities, but I'm allowed to bring a guest, so I chose you. Anyway, he was just asking if he could get away with bringing a few of our Pu- I mean our other friends." Cherry looked at him knowingly. "A few people you Purge with? It's fine Caleb, I understand. This friend, what's his name?" Caleb answered nonchalantly, but his answer made Charice go pale. "His name is Drake. Drake Adams."

The young woman shook, her ivory skin taking on an even more ghostly pallor. "Um, can I see? I mean that name sounds familiar." Caleb's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed her dramatic reaction, but he handed her the phone. Sure enough, the photo for the contact showed a pale boy with tousled brown hair and eyes that were nearly black. Charice quickly handed the phone back, trying to play it off. Caleb glared. "Alright, what's the matter? You're freaking out." Cherry shook her head, trying to make her eyes less wide and fearful. "I'm fine, really, it's just cold in here…and yeah, let's finish up." Her excuse was a lame one, but Caleb didn't push her.

Cherry went home to get ready for the party that evening, her mind playing over a dozen cruel memories. Drake's hands skimming her waist, fingertips against her cheek as he leaned in too close, his lips brushing across her neck. _"Come on Charice…nobody says no to me…"_ Shivering, she tried not to think about him. Instead she straightened her little black dress and stood, checking her makeup in the mirror one last time. She would have fun with Caleb, regardless of whether Drake was there or not.

Charice met Caleb at the party, waiting with her friend until he arrived. Sonny was crazy happy that Charice was dating, but the fact that it was Caleb was even better. "There he is!" Sonny squealed, pointing as Caleb entered the room in his usual button-down shirt and elegant smile. Charice darted over to him and kissed his cheek. "How are you?" she asked, reaching up to place her hand on his cheek. "I heard you got in an argument earlier, after one of your classes?" Caleb shrugged. "Some kid tried to fight with me, that's all. He got what was coming to him." Sighing, Cherry turned to Sonny as the girl bounced on her feet in excitement. "I'll go get Drake, he was asking when you would get here." She dove into the throng of partiers to find Charice's tormentor. Nobody knew what Drake had done to her- she had been afraid to tell anyone.

Keeping that secret had consequences. Charice's spine stiffened, covered in chills, as Drake's voice soon greeted her from behind. "Caleb," he said, sounding pleased. His voice then deepened to a cat's purr. "And Charice. Sweet Charice, it's been so long since we last met." Cherry whirled to face him, looking much like a fawn in the path of a car. She felt like a child in his presence. Caleb seemed not to notice anything as he talked to his friend.

Caleb's vocabulary changed immediately. Around strangers he was classy and his grammar was extreme; around Charice he made cute little jokes; around Drake he lost all enthusiasm and he seemed to be teasing more than joking. It occurred to Cherry that perhaps Caleb was very two-faced. "Drake, this is the longest you've gone without pissing someone off," Caleb said, fixing his collar. "I will be back, I am going to get some water." Cherry wanted to shout for him to stay, to protect her, but she said nothing. Instead she was left alone with Drake. She would never tell Caleb about Drake, ever. If they were friends, she wasn't going to ruin it; this would be her one secret. Shivering, she looked at Drake and tried to calm herself down. He couldn't mess with her here, not in front of Caleb, but he would know she was nervous and use it. There were ways to mess with her without Caleb knowing. Drake seemed to realize that too, as he smiled creepily at her. Cherry bit her lip, unable to hold his gaze and instead looking over in the direction Caleb had gone. She had noticed Caleb's demeanor change when Drake showed up, not just the way he talked. His head was higher, his eyes sparking like he was up for a challenge. Drake looked like that as well: like they were two brothers fighting for the same prize- friendly, but rough and teasing. Cherry looked at Drake again with narrow eyes. "So. You've been friends with Caleb for how long?" Drake smirked, and when he spoke his teeth gleamed like fangs. "Longer than I can count my dear, and I'm sure longer than you can. Being so into art, I'm not sure how much practice you've had with numbers. At any rate, he and I share the same...interests." Charice looked down again, her lips pressed together in anger. He couldn't even answer one question without insulting her. Not to mention he was talking about the Annual Purge, admitting that he did it, too. Not that it was surprising. He was more than cruel enough.

When Caleb returned, Drake looked almost happy with himself. "You two have been going for what, a few weeks? Seems a bit long for you, Caleb." Drake was having trouble containing his chuckles. "Have you dated anyone else before?" Charice spat furiously. "Yes, of course. And perhaps a few weeks might seem long to _you_ , but not everybody's just in it for sex." Drake laughed darkly. Cherry's eyes were burning with hatred. "Everybody has his own opinion," Drake said with a shrug, not denying her assumption. Caleb sighed deeply as the tension between them grew and grew. "Three months Drake. We've been dating for three months, technically." He looked at Cherry sympathetically, finally seeming to realize that Drake and Cherry should not be in the room. "Do you want to go dance with Sonny? Drake and I haven't talked in a while."

When the two boys were gone, Charice chose not to dance. Instead she went to the front porch and curled up on the porch swing. It was impossible to stop the flashbacks now- she let them take over.

It was only last year, her senior year of high school, when she met Drake. It was right after she moved to the new town, before she knew what to expect. He had approached her around late September and asked her out on a date. _"That's sweet of you, but I'm really busy lately. Trying to get settled, you know. Maybe another time."_ The truth was that Drake was not her type. He was a player, the worst kind. Cherry never believed in high school stereotypes, but Drake was one. He slept with every girl he met, he drank, he smoked pot, and he Purged. She would never go near him.

A few weeks later, she started getting texts and notes from him, but again she rejected his offers. He caught her alone in the hallway one day, taking her wrist and pulling her close before she could leave. "Come on, Charice," he whispered. "Your body, my expertise? We could be explosive. I've never met any girl so gorgeous…or _innocent._ " Cherry tugged her wrist away, her tone firm. "No, Drake. I already told you, I'm not interested." He looked murderous, but quickly covered it. "Fine. You will be."

It was another month before he cornered her again; literally cornered. He pinned her roughly against a wall of lockers, his left hand sliding up her thigh, pushing up the skirt of her dress. His right hand started on her ribs, but steadily drifted higher until there was no doubt he could feel her heart pounding in fear. "Poor Charice," he murmured darkly. "So weak. Can't you defend yourself?" He finally moved his hands to her shoulders, only to yank her forward and force his lips to hers. She could feel his tongue slide along her lower lip, but when she gave him no reaction he slammed her against the lockers again. "You'll regret this, even more than you already do, I can promise you that."

He never physically confronted her again, but the strange messages and paranoia did not cease until the end of the school year. Sitting on the porch swing now, Cherry felt like that defenseless kid again. If Caleb found out…no, he would not find out. She could handle Drake, of that she was sure.

Caleb walked out of the sorority house with his friend, the dark night welcoming. They used to hang out all the time, causing trouble and picking up girls. They also liked Purging together, but last year was the first time they split up. Caleb followed him around back where a lot of people were also partying. "I know, ha-ha, I am dating some artsy girl. I am such a loser she is worse than Brittany. You hate her I got that. At least you're not flirting with her like you did my last girl friend." Caleb said, rolling his eyes but not annoyed. "Please don't be a bastard and don't tell her anything about our past or I'll hit you so hard you wake up in the 90's." He narrowed his eyes, but he was not angry. It was normal for them to threaten each other.

Drake chuckled at Caleb's request. "I wouldn't flirt with her. I have no interest in your little dancer. I've actually known Charice for a while now. She went to my high school last year. Fun times. You know, the 90's weren't so bad I hear. Weird fashion, though." Looking around, he smiled. "I love college parties. Girls in slut dresses, punch with alcohol, and plenty of food." Shoving his hands into his pockets, he sighed. "You know, I could really use a smoke right about now. Got one handy?" He held a hand out hopefully, knowing Caleb almost always had something on him. Sure enough the boy produced a pack, and Drake lit himself a cigarette. He leaned against one of the trees at the edge of the yard. "I really don't get how you go from Brittany to Charice. She doesn't even put out, it's like dating a nun." Brittany was Caleb's ex, a blonde girl that also used to Purge with him. The longest Drake had ever dated a girl was two weeks, and that was just because she looked so good.

Caleb snorted shaking his head and lighting a smoke for himself. "How do you know she doesn't put out?" he said looking over at his friend, who gave him a look. "Okay fine she doesn't but who said Brittany did?" Caleb tried again, receiving that same look again and sighing. " I think you will understand this. If a girl that hot strutted up to you and turned around, not having any interest in you, wouldn't you want her? Its like I couldn't have her so I wanted her." If he had known about Cherry and Drake's past, he wouldn't have needed to explain.

The two talked for a while, their comments turning more and more into insults until Drake playfully raised his fists. "You still think you can take me on?" Drake was a fight-starter. Caleb was always the one who got attacked for being better, and ended up beating up his attacker. Drake was the one who blackmailed. He would whisper insults in a guy's ear for weeks, leave messages on lockers, start rumors. Once the person couldn't handle anymore they would go after him, but instead of beating them he would let himself get hurt so teachers would punish the kid in a worse way. He had gotten two boys expelled and three suspended just in high school alone.

The two men scuffled for a minute, but Caleb ended up pushing Drake away. Drake growled and brushed himself off, his mischievous expression familiar. A girl passed by and Drake whistled. Caleb only laughed instead of making him stop. "Hey, I should get going. I want to see Cherry." Drake crossed his arms like the smartass he was. "Like I said. Have fun with the nun." Caleb's jaw tightened as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Who cares if she doesn't want to fuck all the time? She's my girlfriend. You're just pissed that I have someone better to talk to then you. Drake you have like 50 bitches, why don't you grow up and get someone valuable, someone worth having and not forgetting about?" Caleb took a deep breath. "Look we should hang out tomorrow, like the good old times. I haven't gotten my hands bloody in a long time…but right now I just want to see Cherry. Sorry man." Caleb turned and head back around the house, searching for Charice.

From the shadows behind him came the girl, her arms running along his back before wrapping around his waist. Charice stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his neck, lingering for just a moment and allowing him to turn around. "Would you care to dance with me?" she asked, her chocolate eyes glittering. Caleb smiled and took a deep breath, forgetting about Drake. He played with the ends of her wavy hair as he replied, "I would love to." It was a slow song, naturally. They talked at first, Cherry not needing to think about the steps; the benefits of being in love with a dancer. After talking for a moment Caleb pulled her closer, resting his chin on her head as she buried her own face in his neck. They stayed that way even after the song ended, Caleb only breaking the silence to whisper loving words in her ear.


	9. Wrath

Wrath

Charice got up at six in the morning, running late. Normally she got up at five to take a shower and do her hair, etc. Looked like it would be a ponytail day. She quickly got dressed and darted into the kitchen, slinging her many bags and art supplies over her shoulder and grabbing a muffin that her mother had made from the table. "Bye! Love you," she called as she ran out, and her mother's parting words were lost in the noise of a slamming door. Sliding into her little black Corolla, she drove at a reckless speed to the school. Pulling into a spot that was unfortunately far away from where she needed to be, she ran all the way to her first class. The teacher frowned when she walked in just as the minute changed, but said nothing. Charice placed two canvases covered in cloth on the project table. One was a painting of her street the other was a painting of her old house. Sitting in her seat, she paid close attention to her teacher to make up for being late.

Brittany, a snotty girl with pale blonde hair and a face full of derision, sneered as Charice took notes. "Christ, Cherry." The girl spat. "All you ever do is study. I still don't get why Caleb gives one shit what you think." Stiffening, the little brunette looked up at her only enemy. "How did you know we were dating? Why do you care?" Brittany rolled her eyes. "Because we used to date. I was the first serious relationship he ever had." Startled, Charice stuttered in confusion. "W-what?" Why would Caleb go out with someone so mean and cold-hearted? That did not seem like him. "You heard me," Brittany continued, seeing that she had won. _"Your little boyfriend and I used to fuck our brains out."_

Charice's hand flew on its own. There was a sharp sound as her palm connected with Brittany's cheek. The classroom went silent. People did not fight in art school. _Charice Grey_ did not fight. Yet there she was, striking someone out of self-righteous anger. Fuming, the normally demure student rose from her seat and left the room she had only entered twenty minutes prior. She would rather leave than be sent out. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she stormed across the campus. There was one reason the comment had bothered her so much. Caleb was not _hers._ He had been with other girls; he had been like Drake. New girls on the weekends, never anything serious, he did what he wanted. Charice would never be with him physically because of her religion. Unless they got married, that meant no sex. Normally that would have never crossed her mind. Normally she wouldn't have cared, but deep down a part of her wanted Caleb to be something more. She wanted to love him in all the ways she could, because in her heart she loved him in many ways at once. Brittany, the stupid selfish bitch that broke hearts daily, did not deserve someone as flawless as Caleb. Still, Brittany was the one he had chosen. Charice was just the rebound.

It didn't help the matter to remember that Caleb had stood her up the night before. She had waited for an hour, afraid to call him and afraid not to, finally going home and getting a message at midnight. Brittany's words rang in her ears now, rooting a deep fear inside of her. Would he leave her because of her old-fashioned choice? What man would date a younger girl who still talked like a child and hadn't lost her virginity? Cherry's brown eyes filled with angry tears. She did not want to change herself, she did not want to go against her family and her God- but she could not bear to live a day without Caleb. Though he was part of the reason she was so upset, she found herself calling her boyfriend.

"Yes, darling?" was his breezy greeting. "Is everything okay?" Charice winced and was glad he could not see her. "Not really. I mean I want to see you. And I want to talk about last night." Caleb let out a sigh, but it seemed guilty more than anything. "Of course. I'll meet you at _Tina's_ in an hour?" He didn't have a class then- _Tina's_ was one of the more expensive restaurants in town. Cherry agreed and hung up, his voice helping and hurting at the same time.

Caleb was waiting for her when she arrived at the restaurant. He looked anxious to see her, immediately pouring out words when she sat down. "I'm so sorry, darling. I stood you up last night, there's no excusing it. My only explanation is that I had a terribly stressful day and I didn't realize what time it was until too late. Please, _please_ forgive me?" Looking at his pleading brown eyes made it difficult to be upset, but Charice couldn't help thinking that perhaps he had once pleaded with Brittany the same way. Reaching across the table, she took his hand and lifted in to her face, leaning her cheek against his knuckles and thinking. He didn't move; content to let her gather her thoughts.

"There's nothing to forgive," she finally decided. "Everybody forgets things, you've never done it before. You're allowed to take a night off." The girl smiled, releasing his hand. A waiter came to give them drinks. When he was gone Caleb moved over to Cherry's booth, leaning in to kiss her cheek but met instead by her lips when she turned swiftly. "I wasn't really upset, more concerned that something might have happened to keep you away. Today was stressful for me, so I know how you feel." Caleb tilted his head as he went back to his own seat. "What happened?" Shrugging in a noncommittal way, Cherry sipped her water before speaking.

"You…dated Brittany Vela, didn't you? From my school?" Caleb was taken aback, but he nodded. "Yes, I thought you knew that?" Charice winced. "Just double-checking. Anyway, she and I have never gotten along. Even before I met you. We're sort of enemies, actually. I got to class late this morning and she was- well, talking shit actually." Charice had become a bit more liberal with cursing after spending so much time with Caleb. In this case, she was especially angry as she remembered the snarky blonde girl's words. Caleb's eyebrows furrowed. "What did she say?" Deciding to leave out the inappropriate parts, Cherry explained a little of the conversation. "And then I slapped her," she said, hanging her head. Caleb was dumbfounded for a second, but then he laughed. "She probably deserved it. No, I _know_ she deserved it."

Looking at her tenderly, Caleb seemed to understand the problem. "Cherry, does it bother you that I loved her?" The blushing girl shook her head. "Not really. I mean, you're allowed to have a past, most people fall in love a few times, right? Just because I didn't doesn't mean you shouldn't have any ex's. What bothers me is that she has a part of you that I never can. I can't catch up to her." She was bright red now, trying to make her understand while not really wanting him to. Unfortunately, he did. "Charice Grey, it doesn't matter to me. You two are not the same girl, and I broke up with Brittany for a reason. Well technically she broke up with me, but either way she was a whore. I love you for your personality and beauty, not for sex. That isn't to say I don't want you, but I can wait as long as you need." His words made Cherry's stomach quiver. "Thank you," she whispered. "I shouldn't have worried- I know you wouldn't be so shallow."

After they ate, Caleb reluctantly stood. "You're like the weekend," he sighed. "When I see you it's Friday, I have so many good things ahead. Then it's Saturday, I know the end is coming. The end of our date is Sunday, and your house is the dreaded Monday." Cherry grinned, her pleasant attitude back in place. "Well it will be the weekend again, soon. We should meet tomorrow. Though as I've said, dating you is practically a sin in and of itself- being alone with you gets me a one-way ticket to hell." Caleb laughed, a sound that filled the room without being obnoxious. "Well I don't know if you noticed, but there's a transparent dome over my house that protects you from the suspicious eyes of deities." Cherry rolled her own eyes, a smile playing on her lips as they left the building. "Impossible; but why transparent? Can't it be purple?" Giving her a quizzical look, her boyfriend shrugged. "If you wish it to be purple, it will be purple. Whatever will persuade you to stay with me for a few days."

The next day was indeed the start of a three-day weekend, as Cherry and Caleb both had classes cancelled. Cherry went to Sonny's house for lunch before going to Caleb's, which was a mistake. Sonny had a very aggressive Terrier named Trevor who, as it turned out, intensely disliked Charice. She was only there for half an hour when she accidentally nudged the dog as he slept when reaching for her purse. With a growl Trevor bit at her arm. Being allergic to dogs, Cherry wasn't surprised when the wound began to swell. She kept her medication handy for a reason. "Oh my gosh!" Sonny gasped, rushing to help her friend and push the dog away. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Cherry shook her head. "It's fine, I startled him," she said through gritted teeth as she washed out the little bite mark. "Maybe I should go," she said while Sonny helped her wrap up her arm. Trevor had been banished to the other room, but Cherry didn't want to take any chances.

Driving to Caleb's house only minutes later, she texted him ahead of time to let him know what happened. He stood by the door when she got there. "I'm sorry, darling." He murmured as she approached, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm fine," she assured him. "The purple dome makes me feel much better." Bullet raced towards them upon walking inside, but Caleb held the dog back- Cherry wasn't really in a canine mood. Curling up on the couch, Cherry put her head against Caleb's chest, her unmarked arm reaching up to rest on his neck while Caleb took the injured one and gently kissed below the bandage. They stayed there for a while, not paying much attention to the TV playing or making much conversation at all.


	10. Seconds

**Seconds**

Charice sat on the arm of the couch on a September Sunday afternoon, having just changed out of her church dress and gotten herself a snack. As she flipped through channels on the rarely used television, the typical broadcast was interrupted. An announcement was being made, the presidential seal flashing on the screen as a woman's robotic voice spoke. _"…A message from out founding fathers,"_ the voice said in a monotone. _"In addition to the Annual Purge on March the twelfth, a Biannual Purge will commence on this September thirtieth."_ The voice began explaining rules and reasoning but Cherry was already rushing out of her house. Her skin went pale and fingers shook as she sent Caleb a message to meet at the tree by the lake. Driving was difficult with her head spinning as it was. Would Caleb take the opportunity to Purge twice a year? He would be in twice as much danger, take twice as many lives.

Charice got to the tree first, but she spotted Caleb approaching after only a few minutes. He smiled with his mouth and eyes, then frowned seeing how serious she was. "Yes darling? You wanted me?" Caleb walked forward placing a thumb on her cheek. He kissed her other cheek and then backed up looking the other way out across the lake. Charice sighed with relief when she saw him, instantly feeling better. "Caleb," she said, the name coming out more like a prayer than a greeting. She took his hand, examining his face as he looked across the water. "You know why. A second Purge, at the end of this month. I'm scared, that's twice as much danger. That means another twelve hours for people to kill each other. " She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide with anxiety. "Are you going? With Drake and Edith and the others?" Edith was a friend and former lover of Drake's, a cruel girl that Caleb only dealt with for her weapon skill.

Cherry bit her lip, her eyebrows knitting with concern. She expected him to say yes. They had only been together for about five months; he hadn't changed his ways completely. He would probably go, while she sat at home and worried herself to death. The anxiety would probably kill her before any Purgers did. Then again, knowing Caleb, she would probably be forced to stay at his house or something so he knew she was safe. She frowned. _At least I'll have plenty of time to paint,_ she thought bitterly. She was holding his left hand, but she took the other one, too. Holding both of them in hers, she stepped forward and nuzzled her head into his neck, glad to feel his warmth. "I..." he looked away and then stepped away walking to the end of the water. "You wouldn't understand. Your childhood was perfect..." He paused running his hands through his hair. "Yes, I am." He muttered the last part quietly. He had met her expectation.

Suddenly he changed his mind, a look of determination crossing his face. "I won't do it. I swear I am not going to." He stood up and looked at her, smiling, and took her hands again. "I will be home, even texting you. I will not do it. I don't even need to. I promise." Cherry raised an eyebrow as he took her hands again. She knew he was lying. Maybe not about staying home- he might stay home, if he knew how worried she was. But he was lying about not needing to, not wanting to. He wanted to, she could tell. She would have said something, but at the moment she just wanted to be with him. She would worry about the Purge later. Instead of arguing she stretched on her tiptoes and kissed him for a while, a few lingering seconds. Pulling away, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Sorry, I'm sure you were busy. I just really wanted to see you. I feel like I haven't had time alone with you in ages, we're always with other people." She knew she should let him go home; take care of his dog and such. But she just stayed there, holding onto him as long as she could. His smile also faded and when she kissed him he didn't pull away, but he didn't kiss back as he usually did. He let her rest on his shoulder and he hugged her tightly, looking past her.

After a tense moment Caleb took off his jacket and set it on the tree. He lay down with his head on his jacket and then waved at her to follow. Cherry sighed and curled up with him. She wrapped her arm around his waist, closing her eyes and leaning completely against him. "I love you," she whispered. She wanted to say more, to fix the tension that had suddenly grown. Somehow she knew that talking wouldn't help, so she stayed quiet and just breathed him in. When they first began dating she would always get hyper when she saw him, like she had to say ten things all at once. She still felt that way when she saw him. Every day, even if he just walked out of the room for two minutes and came back she would smile like the world's biggest child. She frowned a little, knowing he couldn't see. This was what the Purge did. It tore people apart. Everyone thought the Purge was great, that it took down crime and made people happier. From her end it felt like her life was more dangerous and stressful. What if he decided to go, and he never came back? What if the last time she saw him they had a fight they could never make up? They hadn't been together long, but she would crash without him. She knew she needed him more than anything else, and she would rather die herself than see him hurt. Squeezing him tighter, she wondered what he was thinking and if she had hurt his feelings somehow.

Caleb stayed there for a while until he used his free hand to grab the fallen leaves and them onto her head. He did it again, and laughed and when she went to grab leaves herself. He took his chance to run behind the tree. Grabbing a handful he jumped out throwing some and then she threw some at him. "That's it! I have had enough!" he said running up to her and picking her up. He went to the water's edge, playfully threatening to drop her in the water. A bird crowed and flew out of the tree. Startling he fell forward and caught himself, his left foot in the water to save her from falling. He stepped back and set her down. "Your house? Mine is a mess. I kind of dropped everything to keep my lady from waiting."

Cherry smiled sweetly. "My house. My parents went out to run errands, so they shouldn't be home for a little while. We can have some peace and quiet without my dad asking about all of your future life plans." She went to her car and drove her usual way until she saw she was out of gas. Texting Caleb at a red light, she warned him she would be a minute late. When she got home she saw a note on her doorstep and smiled, unlocking the front door but locking it again when she was inside. The note told her that he was already waiting. Hurrying to her room, she opened her door and shut it behind her, smiling at Caleb. He was sitting on the bed as expected- having gotten in through an unlocked window downstairs- flipping through the pages of her favorite book and looking very casual. "It's slow at first," she admitted, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at him. There was something glittering in his eyes, like was about to show her something. Perhaps he had some sort of surprise? She smiled, examining once again his handsome features. Cherry was extremely lucky- she wondered how it was going to balance out. She was a strong believer in karma, and she knew nobody could have good things without any bad.

Caleb set the book down, already at the end of chapter one. He grabbed a bag from behind him and pulled out red roses along with two stuffed animals. They were a white dog and a black dog. The white dog was pretty and smiling then the black dog looked like he was stupidly panting over the white dog. "It's us. Saw it in the store when buying you flowers. I may be very smart but around you I am absolutely stupid. I feel like I could impress you more if I was not so dumb." He laid down his head on one of her pillows. "You're gorgeous. When I found you I won the lottery." He said, smiling again. When she lay down next to him, the black stuffed dog in her arms, he kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her cheek and lastly her lips.

Perhaps it was all of her stress and pent up emotion, or perhaps it was gratitude for having him there that made her feelings more intense. Either way their kisses deepened until she found herself lying over him, her hands on his neck as their mouths whispered together. The door swinging open shocked her, forcing her to pull away and look into the eyes of her father. "Oh!" She breathed, looking back and forth from Caleb to her dad. "We weren't...we were just..." She looked at her boyfriend desperately, wishing she had some sort of explanation for the fact that she was making out with a boy in her bed when she wasn't even supposed to be home. John Grey was frowning, looking like he was trying to figure it out, too. "I was coming in to say dinner is almost ready...but I can see you're busy." Turning abruptly, he shut the door loudly behind him. Cherry sighed, looking at Caleb. "Once he cools down a bit we should go talk to him. Apologize for the very awkward thing that just happened." Biting her lip, she took Caleb's hand and stood. Leaning down, she kissed his cheek, wishing she could have more time with him. Sadly, her father would probably never let her be alone again. It may have just been kissing, but her dad had a conniption just hearing that Cherry had a boyfriend.

"Ugh." Caleb groaned. "I shoot, I score, I get caught, I fail." he said grumbling. "He was able to stand me. He stopped giving me the death glare, now it's back but ten tines worse." He looked out the window from her bed. "I am sorry," he said. "Talk to him? He's probably going to kill me. I would talk to him but what am I going to say? Sorry Mr. Grey for making out with your daughter, I won't do it again. " He turned to look at Cherry. "Even though I am not sorry and I probably will do it again, if you let me.""Don't worry," she said. "If you do try again, I'll let you. However, next time we hang out it should be at your house. Obviously mine is not safe, since my parents think they can just walk into my room whenever. Of course, usually they can. The most scandalous thing I could be doing is procrastinating on my homework, and that happened approximately one time." Taking his hands in hers, the way she usually did, she swung their arms gently from side to side, looking down at his fingers. The tips had started to get calloused from instruments, weapons, and sports, but he still had the same careful touch, like he was making sure he didn't hurt her. She doubted he ever would.


	11. Lost

**Lost**

Caleb pulled up the window and jumped in, trying not to make too much noise lest someone was following him. It was Purge night, the second round he had promised not to take part in. The sirens had just gone off as he turned and looked at _her_ bed. The covers were all over the place and her desk was knocked over. He noticed blood on the floor in the shape of hands as if someone was being dragged. His heart started to race as he walked silently past the room. Instead of melting down, the instincts that he refused to use in front of Cherry kicked in so that he could help her. He crept down the hallway and peeked his head out. He saw two figures, Mr. Grey putting on a jacket and Mrs. Grey crying and hugging him. "Mr. and Mrs. Grey! You're alright!" he said running up to them relieved. "Where is she, what happened?" Caleb was more than positive that they were wondering the same thing, but you never know. Maybe she was safe tucked up in her mother's bedroom and her father was going out to find the man who hurt his daughter.

Yet, as they explained, Caleb's hopes were thrown out of a window and run over. Mr. Grey was going out to find the attacker and his daughter. He questioned why Caleb was there, also eyeing something in Caleb's back pocket: a gun. "I am sorry sir. I wanted to visit your daughter and needed safety on the way. I see you need safety too." Caleb looked at the gun in Mr. Grey's own hand- a gun that was probably never used. It was a cheap old pistol. Caleb probably would have seen the dust on it if he studied it enough. Mr. Grey relaxed only a little, understanding why Caleb would have a gun. Caleb wondered if Mr. Grey thought he might have done this. "We need to find her," said Caleb. The two things that made Mr. Grey agree were the tremble in his voice, and the hope in his tone. Caleb was truly worried and he didn't say he needed to find the _killer_ , he said he needed to find _her_. She was alive and all three of them knew it.

Caleb turned around and walked into her room, imagining the attack. Cherry was on her bed, it seemed like she was drawing. _No, sketching,_ he thought. She was about to paint and was doing thumbnails first. He knew this because the covers were pulled towards the bottom left and then her easel was knocked down. The pages were ripped as if she was trying to get ahold of something and pull away. He winced but knew he had to keep looking. Caleb noticed a struggle happened in the middle of the room, he saw a paper cutter on the floor and he actually smiled. _The blood was not hers it was the attacker's._ The paper cutter had to be on the easel, she fought back. She must have run to the desk, but the attacker got it together and ended up grabbing her, dragged her out the room and avoided hitting anything else. Either she stopped struggling or he hit her and knocked her out. He couldn't have tied her up or there would be more of a struggle in the room. Caleb noticed something near the desk. A jacket. Cherry must have grabbed him and he pulled himself out of it. The reason he didn't grab it? Mr. and Mrs. Grey must have been getting home and he needed to drive out instead of get the jacket. The guy didn't think this family would have the world's best Purger on their hands. Caleb thought like a Purger, if he was capturing Cherry what would he have done? That was why he knew what he was doing. Upon checking, he saw the jacket had something in its pocket. A business card for Jim's Warehouse.

Caleb turned around and walked to Mr. Grey. "I know what happened." He explained his deduction to the shocked parents quickly. "Again it's a guess but the best guess there is yet. She will be alive for the next 12 hours. He wouldn't drag her and kill her somewhere else. He wants something from her and I hope it's not the worst." Mrs. Grey puffed out a few tears. "Not only for pleasure but, you see, even for sacrifice. Wealthy people hire assassins to capture someone pure, to kill right in their living room." Mr. Grey asked him how he knew all of this. "Mr. Grey, I am going into politics. I need to know this. I am a number one target these days." He didn't tell them that he knew from experience. He didn't tell them how much purity he had sacrificed himself. Caleb and Mr. Grey headed out in Caleb's car. The headlights were off and everything quiet. Caleb told Mr. Grey to open the compartment in the side seat. Mr. Grey found himself looking at loads of guns and knives. "Pick one, or two, just don't use that shitty pistol." Caleb parked at the warehouse, hoping this was where Cherry and the attacker went. Every criminal left a clue, usually on purpose- the more people that died on the Purge, the better. Caleb used to leave clues, too.

Caleb got out of the car quietly. He waved a hand for Mr. Grey to come closer. "Are you willing to risk death?" Caleb whispered his question looking the man in his eyes. The need to impress him didn't matter anymore. If Caleb found the attacker and Mr. Grey was staring right at him, Caleb would still murder him slowly. Mr. Grey looked startled at the thought of death and probably wondered why Caleb walked next to it so easily, but then he must have thought about his daughter and he nodded, concentration and eagerness in his eyes. "Hope she's here." Caleb said and walked over to the front door. It was locked. _Looks like we can't enter quietly._ Caleb gave his gun to Mr. Grey and then stepped back kicking the lock to get a feel at how old it was. Feeling that it was new and strong, Caleb turned around unlocking the trunk of his car. Pulling out a bigger gun, a rifle, he walked over and smashed the back of the gun on the new doorknob until it unlocked. Caleb threw his gun back in his car and lock it. It would make more sense to take the better gun, but two pistols were all he needed. Caleb walked in. at first seeing nothing but a door. He opened it and entered an empty office, where another door featured a small window to the next room. He peeked his head up seeing nothing, a slight light, but too small to see. He heard voices that echoed, the room was almost completely empty. Caleb tried to open the second door but it, too, was locked. Huffing, he looked around the dimly lit office, cursing when he found nothing. He turned to Mr. Grey. "Stay here, don't fucking move. I am not joking. I'd rather you stay and live. I will go out, I know what I am doing." Caleb grabbed Mr. Grey's gun and shot the doorknob several times. He gave him the gun back and took his two pistols. A light flashed on in the warehouse room and what Caleb saw lowered his hopes.

When Charice woke up it was pitch black. There was no difference between her eyes being closed or open, and her mind tried to create images in the darkness. Her lips moved, forming Caleb's name. It felt good to say his name. Shifting slightly, she could feel that her hands were tied palm-up to the arms of a wooden chair, her ankles tied to the rickety legs. Thicker rope held her waist. It was a classic scenario, a crude trap. She did not panic, but thought Caleb's name a dozen more times. He would save her. She had to believe that. If she did not know him, she would have screamed for help and cried; because she knew him, she found the strength to stay silent.

After a seemingly endless amount of time, there was the sharp sizzle of a struck match. An unfamiliar face loomed before her, getting nearer with silent footsteps. He raised the match to his lips, lighting a cigarette and blowing the smoke toward her. As Cherry turned her head away, she felt the pounding ache where he had knocked her out. She groaned softly, and the man smiled. "You're awake then," he said gleefully. "Not long now. My friends will be happy to have you participate." Cherry felt bile rise in her throat, and a sudden anger made her spit in the man's face. "You're an idiot," she hissed. "You've chosen wrong. _He's_ coming for you now. You'll regret being born." He chuckled again. "Don't try to threaten me, girl." He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and dug it into her skin, on her forearm where the dog had clawed her weeks before. The pain broke Charice's façade and her scream filled the small room. "Nobody is going to save you!" the man continued over her sound. "Your blood will please the Lord, and your body will be strung up where everyone can see it!"

As the door swung open from his force, Caleb saw emergency lights flood the rectangular room. Two men stood guard along the taller walls and then in the middle of the room was a table, a chair with a certain girl in it, and a fifth man standing by her. Caleb narrowed his eyes to get a better look before entering the room. The only reason he hadn't been shot at was the element of surprise. Charice was crying and bleeding, but she was alive. His eyes locked on the man by her. Caleb was the one to start the fighting. One shot and the closest man to his left fell. Caleb shot the guy on the right and started walking- not running, he walked. His eyes were locked on the man closest to Cherry. The man's face was white as he realized his men were missing. Caleb was not Caleb anymore, not Cherry's sweet gentleman that did everything for her. All his worries and concern left and all his silent rage was rested on the man in front of him. "Your name, sir?" Caleb said a smile appearing on his face. "I'll kill you!" the stranger shouted. "Name!" Caleb yelled. The man walked around the table. "Jjjj- jim." he stuttered. "So you're Jim? Pleasure to meet you... Jim." His voice was a purr, drawing out each syllable. Caleb dropped one of his and used the other to shoot Jim's leg. The man fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Caleb passed Cherry like she wasn't even there still paying attention to him. Caleb kneeled down. "Looks like you're the sacrifice, not her." He pressed his thumb into the hole in the attacker's leg. "My soul…has been cleansed." Caleb said shooting the man's same leg with three more bullets. The man no longer screamed, but trembled as shock and fear consumed him. The leg would have to come off if he lived. Either way he died slowly in pain or lived like a crippled freak for the rest of his life. Caleb dropped the gun looking up to see Mr. Grey already taking care of Cherry. He finished hugging her and untying her.

When Cherry stood Caleb rose, innocence returning to his eyes. Caleb ran over and wrapped his arms around her, almost knocking her over he hugged her so much. "Oh my God. Thank God you're okay." Caleb pulled back kissing her cheek her nose her other cheek her lips, just little pecks. He thought about the last time he would ever kiss her and it made him worry. Now that she was safe that would never happen. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he kept uttering as he hugged her again. "I thought I lost you I really did. " She sobbed for a minute, hugging him back and kissing him fiercely. "You came. I told him, I _knew_ you would come, but that bastard didn't believe me. I knew it I knew it." She kissed him again. "I love you," she said, and her words burned with the sincerity of it.


	12. The Walk

**The Walk**

Caleb halted beside his car, peering inside the vehicle warily. Charice was out of danger for the moment, but the fact of the matter was that the Purge meant little safety. His car had been raided while he was on his rescue mission. That meant someone was out here with a lot of guns. Caleb ran to the driver side of the car seeing that it was open and saw that the whole front of the car was bashed in. "Shit, now we're walking." Caleb led them along an alley; it was silent for a while, a good sign. Cherry shuddered when she heard screams in the distance. Many people liked to pretend that the city was worse when really it was not. The city had more deaths but all by bullet. The country had creepy deaths because it was so quiet they had more time to kill. Cherry had seen the remnants of a family getting decapitated and their heads put on sticks, blood-written words on walls, dogs murdered.

Caleb stopped at the end of their third alley and peeked out. There was an intersection surrounded by people, trucks and trashcans with the trash lit on fire. Girls were dancing and gunfire rang against the pavement. Cherry couldn't help but wonder if Caleb would have joined them, if he would have hurt them somehow were she not there. While they looked for an escape route, one of the Purgers spotted them, alerting his friends until groups of insane people were running forward. Caleb cursed and shot at the men, trying to keep their attention away from Charice and her father. "Go, go! I will cover you then run out last!" Cherry went first and then her father. Caleb was watching, firing, and he suddenly ran out of ammuntition. Instead of firing back the men wanted to play. One man against a dozen? Of course they would play. One man jumped but Caleb dodged, kicking at the attacker until he backed off, but another criminal was soon in his place. Caleb managed to push him off and get up. The first man who had tackled him was who greeted him when he turned. Caleb felt a knife rake his side but it didn't go all the way in. Caleb ended up getting hit and hit the ground not even realizing he fell. He looked over hearing screams, hearing his name, hearing shouts. Watching two familiar figures disappear, one person getting dragged away. It was Charice, trying her best to help him, but unable to get there in time.

 __The young man stayed on the ground until the hordes of Purgers found better prey. When the area was clear he crawled away, trying to keep his wounds from bleeding. Safe in the shadows, Caleb laid down next to a dumpster and only thought of one thing: _Cherry, Cherry, Cherry, Cherry._

Little did Caleb know that his lover was fighting her hardest to get back to him. Charice's scream ripped through her throat until it bled, her eyes streaming with tears of horror. Her father grabbed her, dragging her backwards though she fought like an animal. Kicking and twisting, it seemed like hours before her dad finally got her away from the scene. Something told her to keep moving, or she and her father would die, too.

 _I don't care, let me die._ Thought she, but the girl followed her instincts and kept moving. She moved like she was sleep-walking, her thoughts a swirling vortex of blood and agony. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. His eyes had been so blank- emptier than a new canvas. Cherry sobbed, and she realized she'd been saying Caleb's name over and over again for at least twenty minutes. Her dad was practically carrying her, supporting most of her weight. The miles stretched endlessly, each block shifting into the next like a labyrinth, with no escape. Cherry's focus went in and out, one second black the next second full of color as her brain tried to process all she had seen. She almost didn't notice when they stumbled through the door. Her mother crushed her with hugs, but quickly realized something was wrong. "Where...where is Caleb?" Charice looked up at her, her face twisted with grief. "He fell, there was blood, I don't know! His eyes were so...so gone. He wasn't even there." She was babbling, panic enveloping her and taking control of her senses. Her parents were holding her, trying to calm her down but it wasn't working. After forever, her father carried her to her room, which her mother had cleaned up in their absence. Cherry was placed on her bed, and she cried again. Burying her face in the pillow, she hoped the soft cotton would muffle her screams.

Hours later, a blood-soaked man opened his eyes halfway. A light hit him like no other. Was he dead? No, he's seeing light, definitely not dead. His name was not on Heaven's list. Caleb sat up slowly, feeling a foreign pain and looking down to see an infected gash on his side. The Purge was over. He swallowed deeply "Shit," he muttered. "I Purged, right in front of her I..." he stopped talking to himself, not wanting to imagine what he did. He just lost it. He didn't remember exactly what happened. Did Cherry make it out alive? Did she see him fall? Did she think he was dead? He thought he was. Walking through the intersection he saw police picking up bodies. "What are you doing here son?" a police officer asked. Caleb coughed. "I don't know." he muttered trying to look innocent. "I, I was attacked. My girlfriend, did you see her here? With her father?" he asked quietly. "Go home son, there's no one here you're looking for." the police officer said obviously not knowing if his partner and her father were in here or not.

Caleb started to realize he didn't know if she was _alive_ or not, she had to have made it. They had passed all the real danger, the intersection was the hardest part. The more he shuffled and held his side the closer he got. Time seemed to pause and wait for Caleb to catch up to it. His side was crusted over but started to bleed again. This was not pure pain, it was like a toddler getting a paper cut, it was annoying. Caleb saw her neighbourhood, then her street, then her house. He didn't even want to think her name. Thinking her name would make him think of her face and he would break down realizing that he might never see it again. Her face would slowly fade from his memory and the more he tried to remember every detail the less he saw and the angrier he would get with himself and the world. Caleb saw her window, pushed open, and wondered if she had opened it in the hopes that he would show up. Climbing in, his eyes saw a lump in the bed- Cherry. It was her, alive. He could hear her breathing softly. Caleb walked to the other end of the bed and slowly got under the covers, slipping an arm around her waist. He closed his eyes, knowing they would both be sleeping for quite a while.

The girl, however, was trapped in her dreams. She was reliving every second she had ever spent with Caleb, every word he had ever spoken perfectly etched into her memory. If she wanted she could write a whole book just about the way he pronounced the letter "s". Her name coming from his lips would be a series. As the dreams caught up with recent events she felt his arms around her waist. Knowing she was dreaming, she clung to the feeling and wished she would never wake up. She would rather be in a coma forever and see his face in dreams than live a second without him. She sighed in her dream and out loud, memorizing the warmth of his body and thinking that when she woke up the world would be colder than space. Stuck in the abyss of her dream-world like an animal in a trap, it was sometime in the afternoon before she opened her eyes. She could still feel his arms, and wondered if she was still halfway between awake and asleep. Gently turning over, her eyes widened when she saw his perfect face there before her. He was asleep, his skin pale but relaxed, his eyes shut tightly like he too was dreaming.

Charice was frozen. She felt she couldn't breathe, but he was all the air she needed. Still not believing he could be there, she forced her eyes downwards. There was the blood, soaking through his shirt and weeping onto the fabric of his sleeve. He was real. Cherry's eyes flickered back to his face, her heart beating faster than a hummingbird's wings before stopping completely when his eyes opened. "Good morning," he said sleepily, his smile slow and groggy. "Surprise. I am not dead." Cherry wanted to scream, but her voice was pretty much gone, and even if it weren't she could think straight enough to make a sound. All she did was wrap her arms around him, shaking like a leaf as tears of joy escaped her eyes. At last she found her voice, and she spoke in a whisper muffled slightly by his chest, which she had pressed her face against. "I love you, you're mine and I am never ever leaving your side ever. You could be married to some other lady and have four kids and I will still follow you around like the world's biggest stalker. You are not allowed out of my sight _ever_." She hugged him tighter, ignoring the pain in her arm but making sure not to touch his side.

"Hey, um I wanted to say sorry. About the other night. I said I would not Purge. But I... I knew all he wanted was to kill you and I couldn't have that happen. " Caleb looked down at her. "That wasn't me. I got what I deserved. Right here." He pointed to his side. "I am also sorry I scared you. Is everyone else alright?" Caleb brushed her hair with his hands. Charice sighed, her exhaustion weighing her down. "I don't even care that you Purged. In a way it's good that you did, or yeah, I would have died. Besides, I figure if the Purge is part of who you are, then I don't want it to change. I love every inch of you, even the inches that Purge." To prevent from dirtying her bed he sat up slowly prying her from his body. "I love you." he said, putting a thumb on her cheek. "Stay here." he said tucking her in. "I will be back I promise. I am not done hugging you."

Caleb exited her room, and though he promised to be right back she couldn't help shuddering when he was out of sight. As the minutes ticked by she felt a paranoia growing in her heart. She wouldn't be able to be apart from him for a very long time. In school she would be nervous and jumpy, constantly texting him to make sure he was still there. She knew it, and she hated feeling so weak and vulnerable. How long until she could be alone in her room without jumping at the slightest sound? How long until she could sleep with the lights off? She frowned, curling into a ball as she waited for her love to return. When he did she relaxed, glad for the warmth he provided as he came close to her again.

"You know, going back to class will be difficult," she said, voicing her pondering from just a moment ago. "Me worrying about you, you worrying about me. Not to mention you're in politics now. Gosh, this is stressful." She closed her eyes, pushing away an oncoming headache. "I think we should sleep some more. Sleep sounds like a good thing to do." She put her face against his neck again, something she'd done a lot lately. It was comforting to feel his skin against her cheek, his chin fitting perfectly on top of her head. It reminded her of puzzle pieces, just made to fit together. Puzzles took a lot of time, but once the pieces found each other they were locked in place. Smiling to herself, she pursed her lips and kissed the base of his throat, just going for whatever her lips found first. "You're going to get so tired of hearing me say 'I love you'. Soon you'll wish you'd duct-taped my mouth or something." her voice was a low murmur, her throat still raw from screaming the night before.

He just smiled, breathing her in. "I'll probably have problems too. One guy could look in your direction and I'd want to hurt him. I am worried something will happen to you and I won't be there to protect you, just like I wasn't quick enough to save you from him." Caleb tried not to think about it and held her tighter. "I will never leave you. I swear Cherry you are the love of my life. You will forever..." he started to doze off. "You will... hhmmm... I love you." he muttered again, and sleep overtook him.


End file.
